James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 13
Here is part thirteen of James Graham's sixth movie spoof, Rayman Pan. Cast * Rayman (from Rayman) as Peter Pan * Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Wendy Darling * Duck (from Thomas and Friends) as John Darling * Stanley (from Thomas and Friends) as Michael Darling * Cream (from Sonic X) Tinker Bell * Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Captain Hook * Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) as Mr. Smee * Neptuna (from Croc) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile * The Lost Boys played by: * Double Dee (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Slightly * Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Nibs * Asterix and Obelix (from Asterix) as The Twins * Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Cubby * Ed (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Tootles * Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Tiger Lily * Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Indian Chief * Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat) as Nana * Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mary Darling * Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as George Darling * Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons (from The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, Rayman, Croc, The Fox and the Hound, and Sleeping Beauty) as Captain Hook's Crew Transcript *(Everyone climbs down from the crows nest and cheers wildly for Rayman, who winks cheerfully and shakes hands with Coco) *Rayman: Alright you swabs aloft with you we are casting off heave those halyards! *Coco Bandicoot: But Rayman err, I mean Captain Rayman? *Rayman: At your service Madame? *Coco Bandicoot: Could you tell me sir where we are sailing? *Rayman: To London, Madame! *Coco Bandicoot: Oh, thank you. Squalada, we are off! *Rayman: Man the capstan! Hoist Anchor! Bunny Dust! (Cream uses her magic to cover the whole ship with her magic pixie dust and tires out and stands on the mast while the ship takes off to the skies) (since it's eleven in the evening, Stu and Didi have come home from the party and rush up the stairs to check on the kids) *Didi Pickles: Stu, I'm so glad you changed your mind about the children. After all Coco is just a little girl. *Stu Pickles: (Yawns) Sure, Didi, do you know I never mean those things do I, Sagwa? *Coco Bandicoot: Mom, Dad, how'd it go at the party? *Stu Pickles: Oh, it was fantastic, and besides, I see you've looked after this place, while we were gone, eh? (Unties She Bitzer) *Coco Bandicoot: Oh, and, uh, Dad, there is something I wanted to show you? *Stu Pickles: What's that, my dear? (They all look outside to the silhouette of Admiral Razorbeard's ship against the full moon) *Stu Pickles: You know, I remember seeing him long ago. I've seen that ship long ago, when I was a very young lad. *Didi Pickles: Stu, dear! (Kisses him) *Coco Bandicoot: Daddy! Sawga: This is correct. (winks as the children get up and look at the window to see Rayman flying the ship) *Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart there's no better time to start think of all the joy you'll find when you leave the world and bid your cares goodbye you can fly, you can fly, you can fly, YOU CAN FLY! *Rayman: You'll never, never forget the magic. *Narrator: THE END! A James Graham Production. Category:James Graham Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Peter Pan Parts